


A Miraculous Glamour

by mnzknight96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Building Marinette Up, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96/pseuds/mnzknight96
Summary: Chat confesses his love for Ladybug once more and ends up getting more than he could ever ask for.





	A Miraculous Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys here's another conversation fic and I gotta say I had a lot of fun writing this one. I had to add some other stuff besides the talking because I felt it didn't do it justice to leave it without anything descriptive. Hope you guys like it and I'll keep working on them.
> 
> And for those who haven't read my other work similar to this one they are having a face to face conversation and are not texting each.

CN: Ladybug, I love you with all my heart. I know you think I’m just a flirt and that you believe all my attempts at sweeping you off your feet are insincere but I really do love you. You have to believe that I do. 

LB: You don’t know what you’re saying Chat.

CN: But I do. I know that I have loved you since the moment I met you. For God’s sake, I would physically show you, my love, if I could but I can’t.

LB: No Chat. You don’t love me. You love the idea of me and in my real life, I am the complete opposite. I'm clumsy. I’m shy. And you wouldn’t love the real me.

CN: But I would. If you gave me the chance to meet her I know I would. Hell, I know if I were to ever meet your civilian self I would recognize you immediately.

LB: BUT YOU DIDN’T. Chat you have held my civilian self in your arms while saving me and never even noticed. You looked me straight in the eyes and you couldn’t see the Ladybug you claim to love so much.

CN: ……… LB I’m so sorry.

LB: Yeah well whatever.

CN: So I guess the magic really is as strong as Plagg says it is. Well, then I’m back to square one.

LB: What do you mean?

CN: It’s nothing important. 

LB: Well now you have to tell me.

CN: You remember all the way in the beginning, what is it three years now, when we dealt with Evillustrator and you had me stay close to Marinette.

LB: Yeah. I can’t believe you still remember her.

CN: Why would it be hard to believe for me to remember someone like her. 

LB: Like her?

CN: Yeah, someone so brave and strong. Someone who inspires people to do their best and would never turn away someone in need. She’s one if not the most beautiful person I’ve ever met both physically and as a person.

LB: Sounds to me like you have a crush on her.

CN: Yeah. Maybe I do.

LB: O-okay, so why bring up her and an Akuma from so far in the past.

CN: Well for some inexplicable reason I found myself flirting with her. I felt some sort of need to prove myself to her and make her focus on all my good sides. If you’ll believe it I even gave her a nickname that I feel does her every bit of justice.

LB: O-oh y-eah, wh-what nickname did you give her?

CN: Purrincess. 

Sounds of LB smacking Chat on the shoulder.

CN: Hahahaha sorry-sorry. Not. 

Another smack.

CN: Ow LB that hurt.

LB: Hehe I’m sorry Chaton. Can you forgive me?

CN: For you milady. Always.

LB: So does this trip down memory lane lead anywhere or did you just want to talk about a cute girl.

CN: Marinette is so much more than just a cute girl and yes this trip does lead somewhere if someone would stop interrupting me.

LB rolls her eyes and sways her head to the side to hide her blush. 

CN: Well, as I was saying, I was trying to get Marinette’s attention and it has been like that ever since. I have wanted her to get to know me, at least the real me, and I’ve wanted to get to know the real her. 

LB: Sorry, last time I’ll interrupt I swear but why did you want to get to know her?

CN: Because I don’t think she likes my civilian self very much. I’ve tried many times to get to know her but nothing has worked. So whenever I have the chance to speak with her as Chat I try to be as likable as I can be. It’s her positive reactions to Chat-me that I haven’t given up on at the very least being her friend.

LB: Wow Chat, I’m so sorry.

CN: Ah it’s okay. It is what it is. 

LB: ……..

CN: ……..

LB: Okay, so let's get this straight. You know Marinette, who is a person you admire a lot, and every chance you get you want to get to know her while simultaneously letting her get to know you because you want to at least be her friend. That’s really sweet of you Chat Noir but why are we talking about this?   
  
CN: Because I used to strongly believe that you were Marinette.

LB: WHAT? Wwwww-why www-would you believe I was her? Ooo-or ss-she is m-me?

CN: Hey, I know you get really weird when it comes to your secret identity but don’t you dare insult my friend Marinette.

LB releasing a sigh.

LB: You’re right Chat I’m sorry. 

CN: Good, as long as you understand.

LB: So, what was it about Marinette that made you believe I was Marinette?

CN: It doesn’t matter anymore. Since Marinette can’t possibly be you;

LN: Oh.

LB looking away as tears sting her eyes.

LB: W-why… i-is it that she c-can’t be me.

CN: Because if you really were Marinette then there is no way in hell you could ever be interested in someone like me.

LB turns to face Chat so fast she almost gets whiplash.

LB: Huh. What do you mean by that?

CN giving LB a weird look.

CN: Well, there was all the things I’ve said before about her being brave and beautiful both inside and out. But she also has this warm presence that just makes people feel safe. She’s someone who you can just tell is amazing and will one day do great things. And not just on her talent but in how hard she works at everything she does. She’s someone who deserves someone who can be a pillar of support yet trusts her enough to handle things on her own. She’s worth all the love and affection in the world and that’s just not something I can give her. Not while I still have feelings for you. And if I’m being honest I can’t ever hope to be worthy of her because all I’d do is drag her down instead of lifting her up. 

CN: Oh wow, that’s the first time I’ve ever admitted that out loud and it feels goo…

Whatever Chat was about to say was cut off as a pink light enveloped the young hero and as he was blinded all he felt was the softest texture he’s ever felt in his life pressed against his lips. His reaction was automatic as he returned the feeling with equal fervor. Even after the light vanished from underneath his eyelids he continued to return what he now knows is his lady kissing him. When the need to breathe in air became more of a necessity than a choice they parted, both breathing heavily. After a few moments, Chat slowly opened his eyes and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight of his life. Marinette, with her face flushed all the way to her ears, panting and lips swollen from their kiss.

CN: Princess.

Chat says with a dream-like tone in his voice which seems to break her out of whatever daze she was in.

MARI: I’m sorry Chat I know I shouldn’t have kissed you I mean yeah you just said all those nice things about me and how you think I’m beautiful and how you may have feelings about me, but that’s no excuse for physically assaulting your lips and I’m so so sor…..

Marinette’s rambling was cut off by Chat Noir tackling her as he kissed her passionately. It only took Marinette a moment to return the gesture as she allowed all the love he held for her envelop her body. They stayed there for a long time enjoying the feeling of each other's lips and having their bodies pressed against one another. It wouldn’t be until sometime later when a green light was seen on a random rooftop in the Paris night followed by a shriek so loud it could be heard from all over Paris. A shriek that sounded awfully like “Adrien.” 


End file.
